One type of conveyor system for moving articles from one place to another is commonly known as a tilting tray or slat system wherein a plurality of carriers is movable along a track and each has a tray or slat supporting a load which is tiltable at selected positions along the path of the carriers to discharge an article therefrom. Such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,245.
Among the objects of the present invention are to provide a tilting carrier system which is simpler, utilizes fewer parts, is easier to fabricate, is easier to install, requires less maintenance, is more quiet in operation, and is substantially less expensive.